Unknown
by valkyriecain2110
Summary: Unknown:   When a new power appears in the war between the Black Order and the Noah, Komui sends the Exorcists on a mission to investigate. LAVEN Rated T for some language...


Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, _got that_? Those rights belong to Hoshino-san. (Is it san? I don't know, I'm not Japanese.)

"Hiban!" Lavi cried out. A fiery dragon appeared, and burned away some of the Akuma that was surrounding him. "Damn. Not enough." he croaked. He was exhausted. He had been heading back to the Order after finding the Innocence, when all of a sudden he had been surrounded by more than a hundred Akuma. _I wish I had some help_ he thought. As if God had heard his thought, Ten Akuma flickered and were destroyed. A figure in a black, tattered cloak dropped down beside him.

Sensing that this person was an ally, Lavi nodded to him, and set about destroying the rest of the Akuma, with the mysterious figure helping him. When they were done, Lavi turned to the figure, "Thank Y-" he was gone. Lavi scratched his head, then headed back home.

Later, at the Order, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen stood in front of Komui's desk. "There is someone who has been killing a lot of the Akuma. He has also been aiding Finders on their searches for Innocence. He wears a tattered, black cloak, and a skull mask. I want you guys to find him." At Komui's description, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen started. Lavi said hesitantly

"I think that I may have met him... On my way back, I was surrounded by about a hundred Akuma. He helped me to kill about 50 of them.". Komui whistled "50? Are you sure?". "Yeah." Lavi said "And the weird thing is, when he attacked the Akuma, they didn't turn into sand, they sort of flickered, then disappeared.".

Kanda spoke up "I met him too, while I was in Japan. He helped me through the streets, and the weird thing is, while he was with me, I never got attacked by the Akuma, not once.". Allen paled. "Are you alright Allen? You look a little pale." Lenalee said worriedly. "Che." said Kanda "Moyashi always looks pale.". Allen's eyes widened "No, it's okay Lenalee, I just feel a little dizzy-" Allen's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed.

Lavi's eye widened "Moyashi!" he cried. He rushed to where Allen was lying, and scooped him up,bridal style. Allen's skin was clammy, and his breaths came in pants. Lavi carried Allen to the Infirmary, closely followed by Lenalee and Kanda. When they reached the Infirmary, the Matron collected Allen from Lavi, and shooed them out.

While they were outside, Allen started screaming. It was a tortured scream, and seemed to carry across all the emotions that he felt. Pain. Fear. And most of all, Hate. As soon as Lavi heard it, he bolted to his feet, and threw the door open. Then he froze. Inside the room, the nurses were running around, trying to get all the stuff that the Matron shouted out. Allen was thrashing on the bed, with his middle wrapped in bandages. Blood had coloured them red, and was seeping through.

A nurse saw him, and snapped "Either you're inside, or you're outside. Make up you're mind, and do it quickly, most of these medicines have to be kept cool." That was when Lavi realized that the room was freezing. He shivered, and walked inside, closing the door softly behind him. He stood inside, no sure of what to do, until a nurse dumped bandages in his hands and told him to give them to the Matron.

Lavi helped the nurses for the rest of the hour, when finally, Allen stopped thrashing and screaming. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, and the nurses all left. Suddenly, Allen started crying. Loud, heart-wrenching sobs that wracked his entire body. Lavi quickly ran to his side, and hugged him, and rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay Allen, it's alright, come on Allen, this isn't like you. Where's that bright smile that you always show me?" he said. Hearing Lavi's voice, Allen quieted, and finally stopped. He opened his eyes, and looked at Lavi in confusion. "Lavi?" he asked. Suddenly, he fainted again. Lavi's eye widened "Allen -" he said.

"He's alright." said the Matron "Just tired.". "Good." said Lavi. He smiled down at Allen's head and hugged him tighter. "You love him, don't you." the Matron said. It was a statement, not a question. Lavi paused "Yeah." he finally said "But please don't tell anyone." he smiled sadly "A Bookman can't have emotions. If Bookman found out, he would erase my personality – besides, the Vatican doesn't _allow_ same-sex couples." The Matron nodded, and watched with regret as Lavi kiss Allen's forehead and walked out the door.

Allen stirred and muttered something quietly. The Matron leaned closer and held her breath. Allen spoke again, and this time, she could hear it "I love you Lavi.". Matron's eyes widened, and she looked regretful. "If only he knew that." she said quietly.

**Reviews, please. I need to know if you guys are interested, and would like me to continue. Also, any work I publish from now on will be updated at least once a week (I hope). **

**V.C. Out.**


End file.
